El día que Draco Malfoy olvidó engominarse el pelo
by Deraka
Summary: El título lo dice todo: son las consecuencias que desatan el encanto Malfoy el día en que el joven Draco olvida ocultar su sexy cabellera con los kilos de asquerosa gomina, ¿resultado?: todo el colegio tras él ¡Incluido el chico Potter!
1. Encuentros en el andén

El día que Draco Malfoy olvidó engominarse el pelo:

by: Deraka

Capítulo 1: Encuentros en el andén .

-Ron!, Hermione!. Que alegría me da veros, estáis geniales.  
Un chico de alborotado pelo negro se acercaba a otros dos adolescentes que como él caminaban hacia el expreso de Hogwarts.  
-Hola Harry, que tal el verano? Siento que no pudieses venir a mi casa en vacaciones. Aunque por tu cara no pareces haberlo pasado tan mal.  
-Haberlo pasado mal con mi padrino? Bromeas? Ya se nota el cambio no?  
-Ciertamente-corroboró Hermione- estás guapísimo   
Harry, que todavía no se había puesto la túnica del colegio, llevaba unas ropas muggles que, además de ser nuevas, por una vez eran de _su_ talla! La sudadera roja y los vaqueros negros le quedaban como un guante, aparte de eso, había crecido un par de centímetros más en verano y ahora en lugar de esa cara escuálida y ojerosa, sus facciones estaban más redondeadas, su piel tenía un moreno muy atractivo y sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca.  
-Cuando me vio en Junio, Sirius se puso a jurar que me haría engordar al menos tres kilos más o moriría en el intento. Y ya veis...  
Los tres rieron de nuevo, risas que fueron interrumpidas cuando una voz fría habló a sus espaldas.  
-Vaya, Vaya. De aquí a cuando Harry-ropa-tres-tallas-más-grandes-Potter nos viene de pijo?  
Los tres se volvieron con ceño fruncido. Quien hablaba era, (no podía ser de otro modo) Draco Malfoy: mucho más alto, mucho más guapo y mucho más rubio, aunque esto último tratara de disimularlo muy bien con el tono plateado que le daba la gomina  
-Ten cuidado Malfoy: te puedes partir el cuello con el peso de tanta gomina en la cabeza.  
-No sería una gran perdida- añadió Ron.  
El rubio le miró con más desprecio si cabe en sus ojos plateados.  
-Oh, Weasley! No me había _fijado_ en ti. A fin de cuentas, destacas menos que una calabaza en un huerto. Pero que te has hecho en pelo?- arqueó una ceja con burla- veo que tú y tu familia debeis estar tan necesitados que no alcanzáis ni para ir a la peluquería  
Ron ardía de ira: estaba muy orgulloso con su nuevo look de media melena pelirroja y no iba a consentir que el bastardo de Malfoy se metiera con él.  
-Pues a mí me gusta- señaló Hermione tranquila- le hace ver más _natural,_ si es que tú entiendes el significado de esa palabra Draco-mala-copia-de-mi-padre-Malfoy.  
Los ojos de Draco despedían ahora un destello de furia. Hermione no sólo le había devuelto la moneda sino que lo había hecho de la manera más dolorosa.  
-A dos metros de mi sangre-sucia - se burló entre dientes- no vaya a ser que se me pegue algo.  
-Como si alguien quisiera estar más cerca- le espetó Ron  
-Eres patético Weasley, mira que tener que defenderte tu novia, una pobre sangre sucia...  
-Celoso?  
Hermione, toda elocuencia, sonreía malignamente mientras cogía una mano de Ron.  
Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron más  
-Iros a la mierda  
-A la mierda te vas tú, Malfoy!-rugió Harry  
-Eso al menos lo tiene fácil- apuntó de nuevo Herm- sólo tiene que llevarse una mano a su grasienta cabezota.- y añadió mirando a sus amigos- Y si nos vamos? No quiero _perder_ más el tiempo  
Los tres se alejaron, Hermione aún cogía la mano de Ron con delicadeza, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía sonrojado.  
-El trío de oro- murmuró con ira Draco- siempre tan asquerosamente Gryffindos.  
Sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada desde la mata azabache de Harry hasta...  
-Vaya, hasta vas a tener buen culo Potter...  
Dijo antes de subir él también en el tren.

CONTINUARÁ

NDLA:

Yujúúúúúú!!!!!!. Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Esta vez con una serie de capitulos. La verdad tenía planeada otra historia larga antes de comenzar a publicar esta, pero me está quedando demasiado larga y quiero dedicarme a ella exclusivamente cuando la publique.   
Y eso que debería estar acabando Burning Love como os prometí en "las cartas de nadie", pero no estoy inspirada. Es muy difícil escribir una historia ambientada en Navidad teniendo 38º en la calle no?  
Pues eso, que como esta serie va a ser cortita y más comedia que otra cosa pues empecé a publicarla ahora. De todas formas es mi primera historia de capítulos. Que ilusión!!!  
Bueno, el primer capitulo cuenta poca cosa, un poco a modo de introducción.  
En un principio la "pelea verbal" iba a ser mas corta y entre Harry y Draco más que nada, pero claro teniendo a Hermione-elocuencia-100% al lado al final queda más entre esos dos personajes. De todas formas el fanfic pretende ser yaoi (lo pretende... ¬_¬U) Y ya pondré poco a poco algo de Ron/Hermione, pero no me quiero centrar mucho en esa pareja por no caer en el tópico de "pareja secundona de fanfic yaoi"

Para terminar decir que le título de momento no tiene sentido alguno, pero lo tendrá, lo tendrá... juasjuasjuas.

Bien, ahora sí me despido. El fanfic(repito) va a ser cortito, razón de más para que lo leais entero y dejeis reviews vale? Me haríais muy feliz.

Besitos:  
Deraka

Pd: Ah una cosita más, la idea de la historia se me ocurrió un día bromeando de ese tema con mi amiga Usagui HK, de modo que en parte la historia le pertenece... y otra cosilla más, el aspecto de Ron en este fanfic (con la medio-melena)es el mismo que el de mi otro fic "Celos" (sección Ron/Hermione para más información)   
**Rincón de agradecimientos de Deraka**: No me voy sin antes darle las más profundas gracias a Usagi HK y Rinoa (Miina) por sus reviews en el songfic "Las última carta" (sección Ron/Harry) MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! Me habéis hecho muy feliz!!! 


	2. De vuelta al hogar

**El día que Draco Malfoy olvidó engominarse el pelo**

by: Deraka

Capitulo 2: De vuelta al hogar

Durante todo el trayecto, Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaron muy animadamente sobre todo lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Harry les contó que nada más verlo, Sirius había vaciado su maleta de los harapos de Dudley y le había acompañado personalmente a unos grandes almacenes a comprar ropa nueva. Él mismo se encargaba de hacer la comida y cerciorarse de que el plato de Harry estaba bien surtido.  
Por su parte, y como pudo observar bien el moreno, su ausencia en la madriguera había servido para casi afianzar la relación entre Ron y Hermione que también habían asegurado habérselo pasado "muy bien" pero no dieron demasiados detalles personales.

Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a titilar en el cielo, el tren se detuvo en los andenes del colegio para dar paso a la masa de alumnos uniformados dispuestos a comenzar otro año escolar.

Con la ceremonia de selección ya finalizada y después de dar los avisos propios de cada año, así como presentar el nuevo profesor de DCAO (ese año la víctima fue un tal Shane Tsederic, un recién licenciado de pelo cobrizo y ojos tranquilos y azules) el banquete por fin pudo dar comienzo y Harry se dedicó a charlar animadamente con sus amigos que no veía desde las vacaciones.

-Caray, Neville! Vaya estirón has pegado  
-Bueno, a mi abuela no le hizo mucha gracia.  
Harry no entendió.  
-¿Acaso quería que midieras lo mismo toda tu vida o qué?  
-No... pero- suspiró- sabes que soy algo inestable en cuanto a magia. De modo que crecí de golpe en una sola noche. Justo el día que acabábamos de comprar la túnica nueva.   
-Faya vadena! Anqe ed vi bamillia do tenemos pgoblemads. Di se ne queda bequeña da yunica de Yorge, dólo tengo que iig al afmacio de Pershi... (lo que traducido quiere decir: Vaya faena! Aunque en mi familia no tendríamos ningún problema. Si se me queda pequeña la túnica de George, sólo tengo que ir al armario de Percy...)  
-Ron!!-le regañó Hermione- si sigues hablando con la boca llena no nos vamos a enterar de nada!  
-Ah! pegdón-se disulpó rociando a Hermione de puré de patata.  
-No crees que estás comiendo demasiado deprisa?  
-Eg que, ah begdon- tragó antes de seguir- es que me estaba muriendo de hambre.  
-Por cierto Ron, mola tu peinado  
Parecía que a Lavender Brown, le gustaban especialmente los chicos con melena, por el modo en que miró a Ron durante todo el banquete. Esto no acabó de hacer gracia a Hermione, como bien pudo notar Harry.   
-Caray!  
-Que pasa Ginny?  
-Eh... no sé que le pasa a Malfoy pero lleva mirando hacia aquí desde que empezó el banquete.  
-Tú ni caso- le sugirió Harry- este año no le voy a pasar ni una.   
-Ya pero...- la pelirroja parecía algo acobardada- tiene una cara de asesino...  
-Oye si te insulta o se pasa contigo ven a decírnoslo, ya le apretaremos las tuercas a ese capullo engreído.  
Ginny asintió sonriente y algo azorada  
-Tranqui Harry, has olvidado que _yo_ soy prefecto. No se atreverá conmigo!  
-Y tú - señaló Hermione- has olvidado que él _también_ es prefecto. Y hablando de eso, menudo ejemplo estás dando con los morros manchados de puré.- esto último lo dijo tendiéndole una servilleta.  
-A mí más que Malfoy me preocupa Snape-dijo de pronto Neville.- Fijaos! Eso si que es tener cara de Jack el Destripador.  
-Bah! En esa casa son todos unos amarguetas. Por qué no nos dedicamos a _pasar _de ellos y nos concentramos en estos deliciosos manjares?  
-Ron, es lo más coherente que has dicho en toda la noche. Pero mastica antes de tragar!

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, desaparecieron todos los platos de la mesa, y Dumbledore los mandó a la cama.  
Cómo prefectos que eran, Ron y Hermione tenían el deber de conducir a los alumnos de primer año a sus habitaciones. Pero Ron había cogido un empacho tan grande que su estómago se resintió luego: "Demasiadas patatas asadas" decía con cara verdosa   
-Potter, haz el favor de sustituir a Weasley- le dijo Mcgonagall mientras se llevaba a Ron con el ceño fruncido a estrenar la enfermería ese nuevo curso.

Hermione, cómo no, se hallaba en su salsa, hablando con voz autoritaria sobre las reglas advertencias y curiosidades a los pequeñajos mientras pasaban por escaleras cambiantes y cuadros que los saludaban. Harry, al no estar acostumbrado, se limitaba a seguir a Hermione y hablar más bien poco, mientras trataba de tapar su cicatriz con el flequillo (tal vez quedase algún Creveey por venir a Hogwarts)

Al doblar la esquina de un corredor se encontraron con otro grupo vestido con el escudo de Slytherin.  
-Que le ha pasado a tu amigo Potter? Hacía tanto que no comía que ahora se ha empachado?  
Harry bufó. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba ese repelente de joder o qué?  
-No le hagas caso Harry-le susurró Hermione, como siempre, apaciguadora.  
-Será mejor que atiendas a lo que se te ha encargado Malfoy. ¿No querrás guiar mal a los de primer año?  
-No me digas lo que he de hacer Granger, sangre-sucia presuntuosa. ¿Qué pasa, no estás preocupada por tu noviete?  
-Ay, Malfoy. Vas a necesitar más que eso para siquiera molestarme este año. Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus ñoñerías.- y luego se dirijo a los alumnos de primero- Eso, chicos es lo que podría llamarse un "mal ejemplo"  
Harry estaba impresionado por el autocontrol de su compañera.  
Malfoy por su parte no hacía más que maldecirlo, "Sólo faltaba eso, que ya no pueda disfrutar de mi pasaporte favorito" suspiró " en fin al menos me quedan la comadreja y el gafotas"

Como si hubiera leído su pensamientos Harry se volvió a él. Pero no con la habitual mirada de ira u odio ciego. Lo que ahora veía en esos ojos verdes era un reflejo de _su _propia mirada: frialdad, desprecio, altivez.   
Draco no pudo menos que sentirse tremendamente inferior a Potter.  
-Ya lo has oído- su voz gélida y tajante- déjanos en paz. Ya estamos más que hartos de ti, Malfoy.  
Dicho esto le dio la espalda de la manera más fría y desapareció por el pasillo contrario.

Y ahí se quedó él, rodeado de chiquillos que lo miraban de reojo entre acobardados y divertidos con esa mata de pelo azabache de nuevo vuelto a él, dándole la espalda. Y con un tremendo desasosiego dentro: Potter había conseguido _herirlo_.

CONTINUARÁ

NDLA:  
Uno a cero para Harry!!, Draco vas a tener que ponerte las pilas...! 

Y que me decís de Hermione? Vaya puñaladas traperas que le mete (más que puñaladas son zambatos...)  
Y que me decís de Ron?... _ bueno hay poco que decir, excepto: Tomad ejemplo niñ@s, hay que masticar bien antes de tragar vale? :P ( que patético... ¬¬)

Hablando de ponerse las pilas... bueno este cap es un poco de relleno, no quería entrar a saco así que me vi forzada a escribir el día del banquete de primer día y demás, para que no quedara muy corto ni atropellado decidí ponerle alguna conversación y tal, al principio pensé que me habían salido demasiado absurdas y que os aburrirías un montón, y se me ocurrió poner los típicos comentarios que hace Ron con la boca llena. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis llegado hasta aquí... ^_^  
El profe de DCAO es pura invención mía, tampoco pienso darle mucho protagonismo, lo puse solo por no hacer lo que todo el mundo: que "sorprendentemente" Lupin regresara de nuevo al cargo. ¬_¬

Bueno, tengo poco que decir. Siento que este cap haya sido tan patético. Pero os prometo que me pondré las pilas, tengo planeado que en el cuarto capitulo el titulo adquiera por fin su correspondiente sentido: es decir ver a Draco sin gomina. De modo que no abandonéis el fic, os prometo más acción, ya estoy elucubrando el tercero. juasjuasjuas

**Contestaciones a los reviews:**

Uah!!!!, no me lo puedo creer!!!. Al fin puedo poner esta seccion!!!! Que felicidad..T_T (lloro de alegría)  
Es que como hasta ahora lo único que publicaba eran one shots no podía poner esta sección. (sería un poco ridículo...) de modo que MIL GRACIAS A TODOS:

**draco's-g1rl**: Tu review fue el primero que recibí! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! (soy un poco efusiva de más...) no entiendo muy bien eso de "te quedó de pelos parados" pero me hizo mucha gracia. Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfrutes (ah... que bien suena decir esas palabras)

**Laia**: Hola chica!! Cuantísimo tiempo no? Desde "canción para un cobarde". Ya veo que eres asidua a mis fics, me alegro mucho!  
Snif, me emocioan las esperanzas que pones en mí... T_T (lloro de alegría) gracias por tus ánimos, me esforzaré a tope para poner buenos caps! ^_-  
Respecto a lo de fechas en las que más o menos publicaré los caps no te puedo dar un tiempo exacto ni orientativo. En realidad no es cosa mía sino de mis musas, cuando les dé por trabajar y hacer que me venga la inspiración pues los subiré antes (tengamos en cuenta que la menda no tiene internet, y que acabo de empezar las clases de nuevo (Dios, bachillerato es lo peor...) doblemente chungo que lo tiene.) de todos modos, te mando un mail como el que ya mande para decirte cuando lo actualizo okis? Muchísimas gracias por tu review, sigue así maja. Biquiños.

**Bere Radcliffe**: jausjaus es que los summary y los títulos de fics son lo mío! Creo que el fanfic es el 70% el título un 20% y el summary un 10% si desde un momento te llama la atención, la entrada está asegurada (vaya parece que las clases de economía me influyen más de lo que esperaba...^_^) iré añadiendo más detalles según avance la historia, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final eh?) ^_- . bueno, pos eso, mil gracias por tu review, te espero en le cap 3... chik!

**Usagi Hk**: En primer lugar: OBK, OBK gracias por el review OBK OBK (al estilo Van Fanell)  
Por cierto, Deraka te recuerda (con el consecuente capote a tu descomunal fallo) que se escribe oBerKorn no oVerCorn (debería darte vergüenza. Tú, fan de Obk como eres... (ahora claro vendrá ella dándome un capote y gritándome "debería darte vergüenza a ti el que después de tantos años todavía sigas escribiendo mal mi nick! O" Vamos que la estoy viendo ya... ^_^U en fin dejemos de lado ese tema, que no procede...  
Al final el cap ha variado un poquito respecto a la idea original que te conté (es que Usagi tiene la ventaja de que como la veo tos los días es la primera en enterarse de lo que voy a publicar...) es que quedaba muy cutre, pero te gusta el cambio?  
Te agradezco tu review infinitamente. Te espero en le prox cap!, y... OBK OBK OBK!!!  
PD: y recuerda: be cool... ;P

**PadmaPatilNaberrie**: muashashashuas a que moló la manera de acabar el cap? Es que sí, a mí me gusta que las palabras del final sean el broche de oro. Aquí también he puesto algo así.  
Aquí está el siguiente cap, para que veas que soy rápida. Espero verte en el prox. cap okis? besitos.

No sabéis lo tremendamente gratificante que es poder dar las gracias así a las personas. Con los one-shot tenía que mandar un mail de agradecimiento (no voy a ser tan mala como para no agradecer un review no?). Aunque lo sigo haciendo, ya no pongo tanto énfasis, eso lo dejo para las contestaciones a los reviews.

Por cierto, si os gusta mi modo de narrar o simplemente os caigo bien y queréis hacerlo por mí no tenéis más que pinchar en mi nombre y ver el índice de mis (fantásticas... ahem) otras obras ^_^ , en su mayoría son one-shots, se leen rapidito. Os agradezco la lectura y el review!! 

Nos vemos muy pronto, besitos  
Deraka (la oberkornika)

PD: estoy planteándome en lo sucesivo poner alguna canción en el fanfic. Que opináis sobre el tema? Os gustaría u os resultaría pesado? (advierto que soy muy buena escogiendo lyrics para fics, soy la reina del songfic) en vuestras manos está!! REVIEW PLIS!!  



	3. Es la guerra!

**El día que Draco Malfoy olvidó engominarse el pelo:**

By: Deraka

**C**apítulo 3: Es la guerra!!

Aquella mañana amaneció muy soleada para ser Septiembre, cosa que no pudo notar Draco arrebujado como estaba entre sus mantitas.  
Aunque esa sensación duró poco, ya que de improvisto las cortinas de su cama se abrieron de para en par dejando que el sol le diera directamente en la cara y tratando de hundirse más entre sus mantas mientras oía una voz alegre.  
-Bueno días!  
-Hrumph...! Blaise puedes decirme qué tienen de "Buenos"?- le contestó una voz tremendamente adormilada.  
-Hace una mañana preciosa y hoy empezamos de nuevo las clases, lo que tendría que preguntarme yo es qué tienen de _malos_!  
Ah, Sí! Blaise Zabini: el optimismo en persona. Tan diferente a Draco y a la vez tan amigos...  
Zabini al contrario que el rubio, era muy madrugador, siempre estaba de buen humor era tranquilo, le encantaba estudiar y resultaba realmente difícil hacerle enfadar. Muchas veces Draco bromeaba diciendo que era de todo menos un Slytherin, él simplemente sonreía y encogía los hombros. 

-Venga, dormilón. Levántate! No querrás llegar tarde.   
-Cinco minutitos más- Draco seguía hundiéndose en su cama, ahora apenas se le veía más que un par de mechones de pelo.  
-Ni cinco ni dos, levántate. Ahora!  
Oh, bueno. _Sí_ había lago que le hacía enfadar. Detestaba llegar tarde a los sitios y le ponía tremendamente nervioso que alguien se hiciera el remolón. Siempre acababa tironeando de un medio dormido Draco que se negaba a dejar su cama cada mañana.  
-Draco, estamos en sexto. Ya es hora de que madures un poco. Y eres prefecto caray! Tienes que dar un poco de ejemplo.

Se oyó un bufido debajo de las sábanas y poco a poco fue apareciendo la cabeza de Draco con una expresión de tremendo fastidio. Se levantó muy, muy lentamente y se desperezó tranquilo ante la iracunda mirada de su compañero.  
Poco después Draco se duchaba a toda pastilla mientras se lavaba a ala vez los dientes (para ahorrar tiempo) Blaise suspiró.  
-Mira que cuesta darte cuerda por las mañanas eh? A que hora te has estado levantando en verano?  
-Gueno...-escupió la pasta que tenía en la boca- más o menos a las... digamos, una del mediodía  
-A la una! Por Dios, no puedo creerlo, eres una marmota humana lo sabías?  
-Sí!  
Blaise bufó mientras se pasaba un peine por el pelo castaño, y le dejaba a Draco un par de tollas a limpias.  
-Será mejor que vaya a preparar nuestras mochilas no saldremos de aquí nunca.

Draco salió poco después de la ducha bostezando todavía, y comenzó a vestirse, parsimoniosamente mientras Blaise le dirigía miradas de reproche por su tardanza.  
-Dónde has puesto tu diccionario de hierbas mágicas.  
-Psé, busca por el baúl.  
-Cómo puedes ser tan desastre?  
-Oye, yo no hago mi equipaje. Para eso tengo criados. Y deja de sermonearme, pareces mi madre.  
-Oh, perdona Draquito cielo mío.  
-Puajjjj ahora _sí_ pareces mi madre.  
Ambos rieron un buen rato. Ahora sí que Draco se sentía bienvenido.

-Aún me tengo que peinar-dijo poco después Draco con un bostezo.  
-Todavía no estas despejado del todo?  
-No... hoy me costó conciliar el sueño.   
Blaise le miró incrédulo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se durmiera tan rápidamente, nada más ponía un pie en su cama se quedaba frito. Por ello era por lo que no entendía que después le costase tanto levantarse.  
-Draco Malfoy sin conciliar el sueño ¿y eso?  
El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras se echaba algo de gomina en la palma de la mano. Blaise lo miró un momento antes de seguir a los suyo, Draco parecía algo ausente.

En realidad sabía porqué no había podido dormir. Había sido por culpa de Potter, más bien por culpa de "ese cabrón de Potter" según su propio criterio.  
"-Ya lo has oído- su voz gélida y tajante- déjanos en paz. Ya estamos más que hartos de ti, Malfoy."  
Esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a tratarle así? Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a mirarle por encima del hombro? A hacerle sentirse inferior a él? Eso era imposible, no había ninguna razón para ello. Draco tenía padres, era rico, pasaba unos veranos de miedo, tenía muchos contactos, el favor de Snape, casi era el dueño de Hogwarts... Entonces por qué coño sentía de repente esa sensación? Qué significaba?  
" Me vengaré de ti Potter, aunque sea lo último que haga..."........ sploch!

Sploch?? Qué demonios era Sploch!? Draco bajó la mirada y...   
-Uggggh!!  
-Draco, que pasa? Venga date prisa o... -Blaise enarcó las cejas - Pero que demonios has hecho?!?!  
Draco tenía la mano a rebosar de gomina, se había vaciado medio bote en la mano!  
-Creo que se me fue el santo al cielo y....  
bufido de Blaise- Eres imposible!  
-Da igual -se apresuró a decir- la rebajo un poco con agua y listos.  
Abrió el grifo con la otra mano y metió la "empastichada" bajo el agua esperando rebajarla un poco. Después se frotó ambas manos y se las pasó por el pelo  
Se oyó un muy sugerente "sbluggchs" y Blaise contorsionó la cara de asco "no sé como tiene estómago para hacer esas guarradas cada mañana..."  
Tras pasarse un poco el peine (imaginad como quedó el peine después de ser pasado por tal masa rubia gelatinosa) Draco se miró al espejo y luego a Blaise.  
-Y bien?- su amigo le miró con una ceja enarcada  
-No sé... como decirlo?... pareces un faro andante  
Draco se rió haciendo un gesto con la mano para sacarle importancia al tema y siguió haciéndose el nudo de la corbata. Pero se detuvo de repente con un súbito escalofrío  
-Blaise...pá-pásame la toalla.  
-Por qué?  
-Se me está resbalando la gomina por la nuca.... ughjh!

***

Poco después, Draco entraba en el comedor con Blase refunfuñando a su espalda algo sobre que no le iba a dar tiempo a desayunar tranquilamente y que siempre pasaba igual y que menuda manera de empezar el curso.

Las lechuzas atravesaron las ventanas dejando caer sobre los alumnos su correo. Draco recibió a su lechuza, Naruto, sin mucho entusiasmo. Por su parte se fijó en Potter el cual se hallaba ahora desempaquetando una caja de golosinas.  
Un momento: que QUÉ!!! Potter recibiendo regalos por correo?? Potter, que nunca recibía nada de nada ni por su santo ni cumpleaños ni NADA desenvolviendo una caja de golosinas????  
Miró su lechuza que sólo le traía el libro de herbología que se le había olvidado y una carta de su madre.  
-Seguro que no me traes nada más?  
Naruto ululó negativamente y comenzó a zamparse su desayuno.  
-Fuera, fuera, animalejo! vete a la lechucería! Y espero que la próxima vez me traigas algo más sustancioso.   
Desapareció entonces su lechuza indignada, no sin antes dejarle un regalito en su plato.  
-Puajjj!!! menudo comienzo más penoso  
Se levantó de la mesa de mal humor y comenzó a repartir los horarios.

Por su parte, Harry no podía estar más contento. Se había levantado después de pasar una noche de lo más tranquila, y ahora en la mesa por fin conocía la alegría de tener a alguien que se preocupase por él. Sirius le acababa de mandar una caja de golosinas y una carta que decía _"Necesitas azúcar para mantenerte en forma durante las clases. Mucha suerte de tu padrino _

_v ^_^ v  
Sirius"_  
-Jeje, parece que voy a comenzar el curso con buen pie...

Cuando por fin finalizó el desayuno y comenzó el horario escolar. Draco se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones donde tendría lugar su primera clase. Por el camino se encontró con, precisamente la persona que menos quería encontrar.  
-Potter...- masculló- se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine... eh!?!?!  
Se paró de repente y miró fijamente a Potter, se le notaba algo distinto...  
-Su túnica....  
Draco se miró a sí mismo, luego a Potter, a sí mismo, a Potter, a sí mismo......  
"Ajjjjjj!!!! lleva la misma túnica que yo!!!. Como es posible??, es la más cara del mercado!!"   
Harry parecía no haberse enterado de la (nada cariñosa) mirada que le dirigía el rubio  
"No pude ser, es que pretende desbancare o qué? No puede ser. No se lo permitiré!!!"  
-Emmm... Draco, te encuentras bien?...- Blaise miraba a su amigo que se hallaba rojo de ira: con la mirada clavada en un punto que no pudo identificar y con puño apretado y temblando de rabia.

-De acuerdo Potter- masculló- tú lo has querido. Es la guerra!!

CONTINUARÁ

NA:

Hola a todo el mundo!!!!! Que tal andamos?? Os ha gustado el cap 3?? A mi me ha encantado juasjuasjuas (no es plan de que yo lo diga, peeero...)  
Me siento muy orgullosa del resultado final, me he divertido un montón haciéndolo, y he puesto más coñas de las que pensaba en un principio. Hoy tenía a las musas como motos, me ha venido una montaña de inspiración! Incluso hacía los efectos sonoros esos del spluch y demás XDDD  
También me ha servido para cambiar detalles de la trama y añadir algunos nuevos (es que tengo el fic muy pensadito ^_^) Por ejemplo:  
La imagen de Blaise es (Como no) completamente ficticia. Es que Zabini es el personaje de HP con el que más se toma libertades la gente, jamás he leído en ningún libro de Rowling que Zabini se amigo de Draco, y ya veis en la mayoría de fics figura como tal. Me gusta mucho la imagen que doy de él, muy opuesto a Draco. Y hablando de Malfoy.... os gusta su faceta dormilona? Está inspirada un poco en mí misma (mi madre también me llama marmota jajaja)  
Y como veis ya le he hecho sufrir un poco con la gomina, quería dejar claro la sensación de asquerosidad y empegotamiento que tenía. No se como habrá quedado, en fin ya me diréis.  
Hoy estoy chúper feliz! Por tres razones:   
1) Anteayer fue mi cumple que felicidad!!! (7 fue el día, Octubre fue el mes...)Al fin he conseguido mi adorado disc-man para poder ir oyendo a mis niños por la calle. Y además tengo un peluche de kero-chan supermono (ya se lo agenció mi hermanita) y una figurita de Sanosuke super cool! Me encanta (ah, tambien me regalaron otro peluchito de una ranita preciosa, la llamé Jordi jusjus ^_^ ;P.   
2) He recibido muchos reviews de esta historia, gracias!! ^:_:^   
3) Al fin he publicado el capitulo 3. Capitulo 3!!! De verdad? De verdad que ya llevó tres capitulos?? Que felicidad ya tengo la Trilogía yeah!!! ^_^  
Estoy por ponerme a cantar "guías mi razón simplemente con tu voz, vivo para ser. Quien calme tu seeeed!!!!!!!" Arriba Obk!!!! Juasjausjaus.  
Y mientras escucho esta magnifica pieza (mi razón de ser) paso a....

**Contestaciones de los reviews:**

**Laia**: Hola, wapííísima. Me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí, dándolo todo!! Me has emocionado profundamente con eso de que te encantan mis historias, de verdad??? Snif ^:_:^   
Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado te respondo a la pregunta. Síp, Harry hirió a Draco en su amor propio, eso le cabrea muchio muchio, como bien describo en este cap. De modo que ahora clama venganza juasjuas. A ver que pasa entre ellos, es que Harry le esta quitando su posición de pijo y amo de la escuela como bien le recriminará más tarde. Ups mejor no sigo adelantando acontecimientos. Jiji. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review, tu sigue así (sigue bailándome, sigue mintiéndome sigue así... ejem, basta)

**Usagui-hk**: En primer lugar OBKOBKOBKOBK VIVA OBK!!!!!!!! ^_^ YEAH!!!  
En segundo lugar: un aplauso, por fin he escrito bien tu nombre, correctito y todo. (al fin) Me alegro de que te gustase el cap2. Mira quien fue a hablar de hacer daño a Draco, con lo que le haces tu en "Días de lluvia" lo mío solo parece una bromita de mal gusto no? (aquí ya acabo de colar una publicidad encubierta, ves como te ayudo? ;P) bueno a ver que te parece este cap eh? A veces quisera volver a nacer.... lalalala... (esto no va por ti ya lo sabes :P) ohohoh "ys si quieres ver este mundo a tus pies, sólo tienes que dibujar un coraz´ñon yeah yeah yeah!!!" XDDDDD  
En fin nena, besitos, en este cap te vas a echar las risas. MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWCITO! (y por tu regalito ^_^)

**Fatima Gochi**: Wola! Una nueva en reviews, que bien!!. Bueno sí, eso caló, ya ves que el pobrecito no pudo pegar ojo. Tranqui, el fic será yaoi(espero...) es que todavía no tengo decidido la parte en el que el odio pase a ser amor, a eso me refiero. Pero esto será un Draco- Harry como que soy fan de Obk vamos (obsesiva yo? Nooooo) así que tenemos a otra yaoi lover? Jusjus bienvenida al club. Por cierto y ya que mencionas el capitulo siguiente, tengo que anunciaros que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes (nada grave tranquilas) es solo que como se me acaban de ocurrir nuevas ideas he decidido atrasar el olvido de la gomina para el cap 5, en lugar del cap 4 como tenía planeado en un principio. Todavía no tengo las cosas muy estructuradas pero la idea general está mas o menos, lo que pasa es que me estoy oliendo que me va a quedar más de cinco caps que era lo que yo pretendía. En fin a vosotros no os importa no?   
Bueno chika me he enrollado mucho, mil gracias por tu review sigue así! (sigue bailándome etc..) Kero-chan te manda saludos ( ^_^ )

**Bere radcliffe**: Wola chik, me alegro de verte por aquí. De veras te gustó esa parte? Ay, que feliz me haces, me encanta que a la gente le guste mi estilo de escribir. Me hace taaan feliz ^:_:^  
Bien, por lo menos tengo a alguien fijo en mi fic, a mi me encantará verte en el sig cap y en el sig y en le sig. Y tranquila que ahora ya tengo una clara idea del cuarto cap así que será cuestión de poco tiempo (has oído eso Talía?? Más vale que te me pongas a trabajar ya!, tranquila solo estoy poniendo en cintura a mis musas que son un poco vagas). Ya verás te vas a echar las risas XD. Y por cierto, en cuanto aprenda a poner el link lo pondré en el mail vale? perdona mi torpeza, aun no tengo esta pag. muy controladita... pero en seguida le pido ayuda a Usagui y me ayuda. Pues eso hasta el sig cap. Muchas gracias! En mis sueños sigues siendo la princesa de mi reino, soledad en mis sueños...T_T .... (no va por ti eh? Es sólo que estoy cantando jejeje XDD) 

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Wola!! Aquí tienes el tercero!! De momento voy rápido mientras tenga tiempo y ganas de escribir, así que iré bastante mangada, no creo que eso suponga mucho problema para ti no? Más caps para leer jiujiu. Aix, que feliz estoy hoy. MIL MILLONES DE GRACIA POR TU REVIEW!!!!! Te seguiré mandando el mail okis?? Espero q me sigas leyendo. Sniiiifffff es que estoy contestando reviews mientras escucho a mis niños y me emociono...... T_T (ranita Jordi, saluda! ;P croac!) q bonitas son sus canciones.... me parece que os estoy asustando ^_^UUU jejeje (risa nerviosa). Por cierto, he preguntado al final del cap 2 que qué os parecería si incluyera alguna canción en algún capitulo, como introducción y tal. La verdad es que NADIE me ha respondido a tal pregunta.... De todas formas en el siguiente cap si puedo colaré una. Te parece bien a ti Padma? Y al resto de la peña?? Bueno, besitos okis? No te aburro más.

**Starshine Cristal:** jojojooooo holaaaa!!!! Como ya te prometí me he pasado por un par de historias tuyas para dejarte un review, muy linda la de "Gracias al castigo" siempre trato de agradecer los reviews a la gente leyendo y comentando alguna de sus historias, lo malo es que no tengo tiempo para todos y no me quiero meter con series de capítulos, ya que como no tengo internet (T_T) no podría seguirlas, per para eso está mi amiguita Usagui verdad??  
Me alegra de que mi fic te guste, y me gustaría verte en lo sucesivo por aquí. Gracias miles por tu review. El sexy Sanosuke te manda saluditos. (pensareis que estoy zumbada.. _)

Bueno, y hasta aquí llegan las contestaciones a los reviews. Muchas gracias a todo! Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, me deseo yo misma, cumpleaños feliz. v^_^v

Deraka, la oberkornika  



End file.
